Abandoned
by DollLover2Death
Summary: When the girls parents die in a car accident, they are sent to an orphanage where they suffer separation, abuse, suicidal thoughts, and neglect.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I** _ **know**_ **I should be updating 'When He Returned,' but I** _ **still**_ **haven't gotten any reviews, and I put my foot down! After I get 5 reviews,** _ **then**_ **I will update! But until then, read this and go subscribe to me on YouTube, my channel is AGLovePug. #shamelessselfpromo**

"I still don't see why mom and dad wouldn't get me that bazooka gun for Christmas! I mean it wasn't that much!" Buttercup complained to her sisters as they walked home from school.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, we've been over this. You'll shoot your eye out kid."

The three were trudging through the cold January air when they came around the corner to their house.

But it didn't look like their house at all. There were police cars surrounded and caution tapes strewn everywhere. All the girls were wide eyed and heartbroken when they saw reports being filed.

Bubbles was the first to lose her cool. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! Where did these awful people come from and WHERE ARE OUR PARENTS?!"

One of the men with file reports came up to them. "Are you the Utonium sisters?" He asked. They all nodded.

The man continued, "My name is Peter, and I was assigned to give you the terrible news. Your parents have been through a terrible accident."

Now Buttercup was beginning to lose her temper. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A BAG OF DICKS! What happened to our parents?!"

No one noticed Blossom was sitting in the corner of the yard on a bench not saying anything. Her face was a pale white color.

Peter grimaced. "On your parents way to work, something happened…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Professor Utonium and Keane Utonium were in the car together having a nice chat on their way to work._

 _They both worked at the Townsville school district, where Keane taught at the elementary school still and Professor was a college science professor at Townsville University._

 _Professor noticed his wife was being especially quiet today. "Keane, is everything ok?"_

 _Keane nodded. "I just have a weird feeling about today is all. Maybe I left the oven on, or maybe it was a curling iron? Maybe I forgot to let the dog out, or maybe let him in? We have to go back!"_

 _Professor chuckled. "Keane, you're just feeling weird. Nothing's going to happen today, you didn't leave anything on, and we don't even have a dog! Everything's fine."_

 _Not one of them noticed the car in front of them slam on its brakes, crashing both cars together._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"The car in front survived, but your parents didn't, I'm very sorry for your loss."

Everyone turned their heads to see Blossom burst into tears, with her head in her hands.

 **Well? What'd y'all think? Review please! PS: I forgot to mention, the girls are in 8th grade in this story, and it's going to get** _ **very dark.**_ **Well, subscribe to my channel and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! I got a review! Well, here's the next update, enjoy!**

All three girls wore pale white faces and tear streaks as Peter told them what would happen to them.

"We're sending you three down to the Townsville orphanage, seeing as your parents never found any guardians for you. There you will be fed and taken care of."

Next thing they knew they were thrown into a back of a police car and driven downtown.

It took about an hour into the car ride for the girls to stop drowning everything out and realize what was happening.

"An orphanage?! AN ORPHANAGE?! They lied to us! They don't care that we lost our parents! No, they only care that we are someone else's problem!" Buttercup was screaming in the backseat.

Blossom and Bubbles didn't pay attention to their sisters rambling. Their minds kept replaying what happened with Peter, and what the car crash would've looked like.

The car pulled up to a large black building, that looked more like a prison than an orphanage.

It was even worse on the inside than on the outside. There were about half as many beds as their were children, and everyone looked like they haven't been fed in weeks.

All the children were pale, skinny, and had eyes that cut deep into your soul like a knife.

A tall empty woman with a knot bun walked up to them and handed them each a black plaid dress.

"Hello girls, welcome to Townsville foster care." She said with a slithery smile.

' _A nice way to say Townsville orphan dump.'_ Buttercup thought.

"I'm your administrator, call me Suzanne." She turned on her heel and led the girls to the first floor, for the kids ages 13-17.

"This is your floor, put on your dresses in the washroom and then you can meet the other children."

Suzanne walked downstairs while the girls went into the washroom and quickly changed.

When they came out, Bubbles noticed that Blossom still hasn't said anything. Buttercup walked over to some older looking teenagers while Bubbles stayed behind to comfort Blossom.

"Blossom? You haven't said a word since we got here, are you ok?" Bubbles was answered by a sad, empty look in Blossoms eyes. It took all of Bubbles willpower not to burst into tears with her in her arms.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was walking towards three boys who were looking her up and down.

She crossed her arms. "What are you three dickbags looking for, because it ain't gonna be here."

The one in green started stomping over to her, but the one in red held him back.

Buttercup continued. "And what are you doing here anyways? Isn't this space only for the girls?"

The one in red snarled at her. "You and your two sidekicks over there are the newbies aren't ya?" He asked motioning over to Blossom and Bubbles in a far corner. "They put the boys and girls together. They couldn't care less about us."

"I'm Brick, and these are my brothers, Boomer and Butch. I'd stay out of our way if I were you."

All of a sudden a bell was rung. "Dinner time!" Someone shouted, and everyone ran towards the table.

They were served about half a cup of gruel each. ' _No wonder these kids look so skinny.'_ Buttercup noticed.

She also noticed Blossom and Bubbles weren't here, they were still over in the corner crying their eyes out. Buttercup wanted to join them, but she was _starving._

After dinner was over, Buttercup went over to her sisters. "Hey guys, I know our parents are gone, but we always have each other… guys?"

Blossom and Bubbles were passed out in each other's arms, both had tear stained faces and clammy hands.

She saw that all the other children were beginning to crawl into bed to fall asleep, so she chose a mattress, she's a single tear, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

But a couple hours later at 2 AM, Buttercup awoke with a start. She had just had a horrible dream where… "SCREAM!"

There was someone in her bed with her! He awoke. Buttercup realized the boy was Butch.

" _What are you_ _doing_ _in_ _my_ _bed?"_ She hissed in a loud whisper.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Duh! There aren't enough beds for all of us dumbass! Sometimes we'll have to share! And you so _happen_ to be sleeping in my bed!"

Buttercup stared at him with a shocked face as he continued.

"You know, I told you to stay away from us, you didn't listen, so now you're gonna have to pay the price."

He started to creep his hands up her dress as Buttercup watched in horror. "What the hell? What are you doing?! Stop!"

But he didn't stop. He glared at her in anger and covered her face with a pillow after slapping her in the head.

The unzipping of some pants were the last thing she heard before blacking out.

 **Well, Blossom is now mute, Bubbles is depressed, and Buttercup was raped. I told you it would get dark. Subscribe to me on YouTube (AGLovePug), and R &R if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys know my YouTube name, so just go ahead and read.**

The hells and horrors of the orphanage haunted the three girls for about a year after that.

Bubbles fell into a deep depression, Blossom still hadn't said a single word, and Buttercup continued to be raped by Butch.

On October 2nd, 2015, Buttercup had just about had enough. She was taking out the trash (the only time of the day where she got some fresh air) and contemplating her life.

She had now only one sibling to talk to, but even when she tried to talk to Bubbles all that came out was some muttering about how 'Blossom needed her she had to go' or 'why can't life just end.'

Over the last year Blossom became pale as a ghost and skinny as a toothpick. She ate on very rare occasions, and when she did it was only a little of this, a little of that, and some water. She only compiled a smile when someone came in wanting to adopt.

Buttercup shook these thoughts out of her head whilst going to sit and think on the nearby trash lid. No, she had already lost her parents, she wasn't going to lose her siblings as well.

Butch started to rape her more often. Every month turned into every week, and every week turned into every night.

She tried desperately each time to fight back, but it was no use. Butch weighed twice as much as she did and it didn't help that no one fed her very much.

It also didn't help that he only did it when every other child was asleep.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up. It was beginning to get dark out. She had missed dinner time and everyone was already asleep.

But as she walked towards the door, three tall figures stood in her way. As they emerged closer she saw it was none other than Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Well where do you think _you're_ going?" Brick asked with a sly frown.

Buttercup gulped. "To, to bed?" She put on a fake yawn. "Oh gosh, I'm _really_ tired. I'd better get to sleep. Goodnight!" She tried to push past they boys and escape.

Boomer grabbed her arm and held her tight while she struggled. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Brick punched her in the head and she fell to the ground with a bleeding skull. She looked up, hazy, to see pink and baby blue figures staring at her in a corner. One screamed.

"What are you doing to our sister?!" Bubbles gasped. Blossom just stood there horrified.

Brick turned to Butch. "Keep her pinned. We'll take care of the weaklings." Butch pinned her arms down and Buttercup watched Brick and Boomer walk over to her sisters.

Butch turned to her. "It's not them we want, it's you. You thought just me was bad? Well wait til you have all three of us inside of you."

Buttercup got a sick feeling in her stomach as she rolled her head over to the boys and her sisters.

Boomer had slammed Bubbles head into a nearby wall and kneed her in the back, making her legs give out and fall unconscious.

Brick had punched Blossom in the stomach, making her fall over. He then knelt down and repeatedly slammed her head into the floor.

She just closed her eyes and took it all in as she slowly fell unconscious on top of Bubbles.

Brick and Boomer picked them up and threw them onto a nearby bed before walking back over to Buttercup.

"Now where were we?" Brick pretended to think. "Oh yeah! Little miss toughness over here!"

They all knelt down beside as as she silently prayed. Boomer ripped off her dress with his bare hands while Brick threw her underwear away and Butch kept pinning.

Buttercup couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears right in front of the boys.

Boomer was the first to smirk at her. "Whats wrong with the little crybaby?"

Buttercup didn't dare answer them.

Butch snickered, and punched her in the head repeatedly until she had a black eye and a bloody ear. Buttercup looked up at him weakly.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" She sputtered in coughs of blood and spittle.

Brick placed one hand on each of her breasts and squeezed hard as she cried in pain from it. He then answered as he thrust hard into her.

"Because you deserve it, bitch."

He got up, and Boomer kicked her side. She slid and landed on one side of a wall.

She turned her head weakly to see them walking towards her.

They bent down, unzipped, positioned and thrust themselves into her all at the same time as she blubbered and cried.

"Stop! Please stop!" She yelled and screamed.

But they didn't stop, they didn't care.

Butch got up once to sit on her stomach so she couldn't breathe, and then beat her head repeatedly against a wall until she slowly, once again, fell unconscious.

 **Wow, this has got to be my darkest chapter yet. But that's what you guys wanted, so that's what you're getting! Review for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone reviewed and said my entire first chapter was a giant wall of text. Ok everyone, I don't know WHAT happened, because I SWEAR when I typed it I did paragraphs. Fanfiction glitched out on me and made it a block. I fixed it though, you're welcome.**

 **He also told me I shouldn't skip so much ahead into the story. Well, I don't know what to tell you, except that this is just that kind of story.**

 **Lastly, he said that the RRBs being rapists have never been done. Thank you!**

 **Ok, go subscribe to me at AGLovePug, and enjoy the story!**

It was about 2 months later since the big three way rape and abuse scene, and the good news was none of the boys had come near her since that night.

Blossom and Bubbles had only ended up with slight bruises and the only big thing was that Blossom had cuts that looked like the marks of war all down her back from what Brick did.

Buttercup however suffered from minor loss of hearing and a thick black eye, not to mention she didn't trust anyone except her sisters who walked near her.

It was about 7 AM when Buttercup woke up, but she wasn't feeling well. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

This had been going on for about 4 weeks now, and Buttercup was beginning to get concerned, because she also had skipped her period those last two months.

Bad thoughts suddenly floated to her head. ' _What if that night the boys… No I couldn't possibly be… Could I?'_ She had to find out!

She remembered finding some tests under the sink about a year ago probably from one of the older kids or an administrator, so maybe they were still there!

She opened the sink drawer to find a couple of little sticks in white packaging that said _PINK IS POSITIVE._ The directions said that if the stick turned blue it was negative, but if it was pink it was, well, you know…

Buttercup couldn't believe she actually had to do this, but then again these past years have been total hell for her.

She took the test and patiently waited for it to turn colors, her heartbeat going she guessed 40 per second.

Finally after about 10 minutes the test was done. Buttercup was shaking and sweating as she slowly lifted stick up. It revealed a nice shade of… PINK.

Her face turned white, and she suddenly felt sick. _She was pregnant?_ What was she gonna do? Would she tell anyone? What would happen in nine months when she needed to deliver but would be stuck _here?_

She walked out of the bathroom clutching her stomach with all these thoughts flooding her brain. A younger girl came up to her asking to play, but she paid no notice.

Buttercup lied down on a little cot in the room, thinking. She didn't have anyone to tell, her sisters were slowly starting to fade away from her.

The worst part was she didn't know whose it _was._

After hours of thinking she decided that this baby doesn't deserve to be killed, and nothing was its fault, so she was going to keep it.

She was going to be a good mom, she'd love it, feed it, nurture it; and in about 2-3 years when she turns 18, then she'll get out of this orphanage and raise her baby in a nice apartment, and pay a sitter to watch it while she's at work.

Buttercup had big plans for this baby. Every step gradually became a smile on her face as she rested her head on her stomach.

Soon after she heard a bell ringing. "Lunch time," someone yelled.

Buttercup then realized how hungry she was and skipped off towards the dining table, but this time she wore a smile on her face.

But little did she know, darkness lurked around the corner.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer blocked her on her way. They didn't look happy.

Boomer threw a white stick at her. "We found this in the trash can in the bathroom."

Buttercup gulped.

Butch was red with fury. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?! YOU LITTLE WHORE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW MANY GUYS DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SLEEP WITH TO GET THAT _THING_ IN YOU?!"

Buttercup had tears rolling down her face. "I don't know whose it is! It could be any of yours really!"

Now Brick was beginning to lose his temper. "How _DARE_ you blame this on _US?!_ We don't know who you've been ###### to get that mistake! Hell! You probably slept with every single guy in this ####### prison hole!"

Buttercup put her arms around her stomach, almost protecting it. "Of course I'm gonna blame you guys! Butch is the one who's been violently raping me for the past year and a half, and just two months ago it was the other two who joined in! Plus my baby is _not_ a mistake! I plan on keeping it and-"

"Oh you are _not_ keeping it!" Brick started getting real close to her and breathing steam.

Buttercup suddenly became very white. "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

It only took three seconds for Buttercup to find herself thrown against a wall by Brick.

Butch once again was in charge of holding her down while the other two had at it.

Boomer and Brick were repeatedly beating in her stomach and sides to a point where all the wind was knocked out of her and she was bent on her knees.

Butch, not needing to hold her down anymore went with punching her head until her ears bled and her good eye was now black.

After one final punch from Brick, she felt her stomach drop. When she looked down, she saw a pool of blood coming out her skirt.

A single tear trickled down her cheek as she felt she couldn't breathe.

But the boys weren't done there. Butch delivered one final roundhouse kick up her skirt to finish the job.

As the boys walked away, Buttercup just sat there against the wall in a sad shock, surrounded by a pool of her own miscarriage blood.

She knew her baby was long gone and dead, with no hope in the world. She could tell by the blood soaking her skirt and blouse and the hardwood floor.

There was no point in hurting herself with a dead fetus inside her forever. She knew what she had to do.

With puffy black eyes she made her way over to one of the tiny closet cupboards where they hung the uniforms by metal hangers. Buttercup took one into the bathroom.

It took about ten minutes for her to unravel it all the way after taking off her blood soaked clothes and stepping into the shower.

Buttercup closed her eyes and positioned the metal wire between her legs, silently praying God to forgive her.

The sharp end went in first.

Her screams were loud but brief, but of course no one could hear her over the locked door and the sound of lunch still being served.

The wire was shoved deeper and deeper inside of her, twisting it slowly as she went along.

Out was pulled a tiny fetus, no bigger than her thumb. She threw the metal hook into the trash and washed the blood and baby down the drain.

Buttercup then put on the new dress she got attached to the hanger in the cupboard, and went to lie on a cot where most of the kids were returning from their meal.

Her eyes drifted over to her sisters, who were over in their usual corner, not saying anything. They both had a couple tiny red slashes on their wrists.

' _I never even got to meet my baby, never mind tell my sisters.'_ Buttercup thought.

For the next couple of months she just passed off the constant blood flow as an overdue period, as not to worry anyone.

The boys still hadn't touched her much, just gave her the evil eye and some dirty looks now and then.

Still, every night, she cried herself to sleep, always realizing the exact hell hole of a life she really had.

 **This is my longest chapter of the story! :)! The next chapter is going to be the last one. Review please if you want it fast! Thi has GOT to be my darkest chapter to be, so hope you creeps enjoyed! Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter! Woohoo! I had a lot of fun making this, and to be honest this was just a little filler story to keep me busy while I still wait for SOMEONE TO REVIEW** **WHEN HE RETURNED** **! Yeah, still nothing. Oh well, just read this:**

It was a week since Buttercup's baby was killed, and just recently the blood had stopped.

She was lying on a cot when she saw her sisters Bubbles and Blossom running up to her. But there was something different about them, they didn't have tear stained faces or wore faces of sorrow. Instead they looked somewhat… happy.

Instead they wore something that resembled a smile, and their faces weren't white anymore, they were back to their original color.

Buttercup noticed the slashes on their wrists had healed.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" Bubbles skipped towards her pulling on Blossoms arm.

She sat up. "What? What is it?!"

Bubbles stopped running, and started bouncing up and down. "A nice family has adopted us, we're getting out of here!"

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Really?! Where?! I want to meet them!"

Bubbles face fell. "Um, sorry Buttercup. I hate to break this to you but…"

Buttercup cut her off. "But, they only wanted you and Blossom didn't they?" She asked noticing the packed suitcases behind them.

Bubbles grimaced, and nodded slowly.

Buttercup shook her head. "I understand. I guess this will be the last time we ever see each other, won't it?"

She gave Bubbles a huge hug, while a tear streamed down her face.

Blossom walked over to her. Buttercup quivered her lips, trying not to cry. "I'm really gonna miss you, Blossom."

Blossom looked up from the ground, and said the first words she had said in two years. "I l-love you bu-Buttercup." She managed to choke out.

Buttercup stupidly smiled and engulfed her sister into a hug. Blossom hesitated at first, but then responded.

"Who knows? Maybe one of our neighbors can adopt you and we can see each other every day again!" Bubbles said with a glint of hope.

The sisters waved goodbye while Blossom and Bubbles were walking out with their new parents until they drove out of sight.

Buttercup slowly dragged her feet over to a cot, where she felt she had been spending a lot of time lately.

The tears were beginning to roll down her face faster and faster. She had _no one._

Her parents were gone, sisters were gone, her baby was gone, and her potential friends turned out to be rapists and criminals.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she hid under her covers.

She stayed there for a while until she heard a bell. "Dinner!" Someone yelled.

Buttercup popped up and saw she had been under for hours! She wiped away her tears and went to the bathroom to clean herself off.

The hot filter water flowed out of the sink into Buttercups hands as it fogged up the mirror. She just really needed some water on her face right now.

As she looked into the slightly murky mirror, she saw her face. It was no longer beautiful though, over the years it had crumpled into a blank look of hurt.

She now had permanent tear stains from years of waterworks and scars across her face from being repeatedly beat by her rapists.

Her hair had grown thin and brittle, and she no longer bothered to brush it. From thick to thin, beautiful to brittle, silky to stringy.

Her puffy green eyes spotted something on the sink. It was razor, just barely used, and probably left there from one of the older kids.

She eyes the razor for a while before realizing what she was doing. ' _Has it really come to this? Has it gotten so bad that it has come down to this?'_ She thought to herself.

Memories floated back. ' _Death of my parents, being raped countless times, my baby dead and gone…'_ She put a hand to her stomach.

' _I thought that even after all of this I'd still have my sisters, but now even they're gone.'_

Buttercup picked up the razor and carefully observed it, completely unaware of what she was about to do.

The first cut went off her wrist.

A single drop of blood dripped from her arm to the floor, seemingly in slow motion. Her wrist stung from the quick slice, but somehow it felt… good?

Soon a single slice turned into several gnashes and slices, all dripping rich red blood all over the bathroom.

She couldn't stop, all she could think about was everything she had lost.

' _My parents are dead!'_

' _My baby is dead!'_

' _My sisters are gone!'_

' _I live a life of misery thanks to those boys!'_

Buttercup hated those boys more than ever, and she hated her sisters for leaving her alone, even though she knew it wasn't their fault.

The room had started to spin around her, and she had a knot in her stomach knowing that death was coming. She fell to the ground and lied there, awaiting her time.

Just then a door was heard being slammed open. "Forgot my razor!" Said a high squeaky voice.

' _Bubbles,'_ Buttercup thought. ' _Oh no…'_

The bathroom door swung open, and in popped Bubbles followed by Blossom, who both wore cheerful faces. But those cheerful faces soon turned a blank pale color as they witnessed their sister lying on the ground.

Blossom soon had her mouth shut tight again, and this time it would be permanent.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles quivered.

Buttercup's eyes slowly fluttered shut. The distraught look in both her sister's eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

' _Goodbye.'_

 **Subscribe. Follow. Review. Goodbye. ;)**


End file.
